Missing it
by candycrave
Summary: Fionna gets in a crash and loses her hearing, she is devastated how can she live without hearing? a certain sombody is there to guide her through all the bumps in the road
1. Chapter 1

I drove quickly along the icy roads, it was lightly snowing. I drove in my old beater cursing my employer; Mr. Petrikof for making us come to work. Who would come to a research facility in this type of weather? I cursed every time I hit an icy spot; driving in my old beater I had barely any control over the old breaks. The only reason this thing was still running was the duct tape that had 'fixed' the engine; I was never letting my brother at my car again.

I speed a little knowing that tardiness was not tolerated. I saw the intersection coming up and the light was red. I sighed, of course. I stomped on my breaks only to halt for a second before I kept going; I turned my wheel trying to get back on track. To avoid crashing I kept my foot on the brake pushing it to the floor. I looked up to see the pale red truck speeding towards me. The driver was on his phone. He laughed into the receiver before he saw me and his face fell, frozen in a mask of fright. He knew I couldn't stop and neither could he.

It was as if time slowed, I registered many things. The expression of the driver, the blue coat he was wearing and the short brown hair that stuck up at odd angels.

It was loud, the actual impact, before complete silence. I registered my head hitting the steering wheel and a loud crack that I hoped was the wheel and not my skull. My windshield shattered and shards of glass scraped my arms neck and wherever my skin showed. I felt no pain, but I did notice that I was no longer in my car but sprawled on the street at least ten feet from the scrap metal that used to be my vehicle. Had I been thrown due to the impact?

My sight was hazy. The anxious face of the driver came to my view. He was still on his phone and hopefully he was calling 911. I saw his lips moving quickly I didn't seem to register the sound of his voice. I looked at him puzzled before blacking out.

I woke in a hospital bed, I was uncomfortable and I felt stiff. I immediately felt distressed, why was it so quiet? I certainly wasn't dead. I waited patiently looking around the hospital room. I wondered if my sister was here, she was my only relative but we had had a big fight and she moved in with her boyfriend; a gentle man with sharp features. He had moved to America a short while ago, his English was horrible and I barely understood anything he said.

The door opened and a doctor walked in. he was tall and had dark hair that seemed almost blue, he was really pale to as if he didn't know the sun existed. I had to admit though the paleness seemed to suit him, he looked me in the eyes and smiled, I smiled back looking into the almost black irises that blended into his pupils. He was roughly my age maybe a year or two older.

He sat in a chair that he pulled up to me. He started to check the IVs attached to my arm. I frowned something was off, but I felt disoriented and ignored it. He looked at me and started talking. His lips moved and I frowned, they only moved no sound. Reaching out to him I poked his arm.

"Could you repeat that?" I couldn't hear myself either. I reached up and pulled on my ears pawing at them as if to open up the sound, but nothing happened.

The man's brow furrowed and he reached to me and put a thing in my ear, he did the same for the other before standing. He grabbed a piece of paper and pencil from a table near my bed.

I believe you have gone deaf." It read, "You also have received thirty seven stiches along your arm, and a serious concussion."

The only thing that seemed to rub off was the deafness. I grimaced I wasn't deaf, it was just an aftershock. It would come back right? I shook my head over and over saying no to the deafness. I needed to hear. I wouldn't be able to be safe at my work without hearing. I was a marine biologist I couldn't work with animals without being able to hear. I sobbed slightly realizing just how bad this is.

All the sudden my sister burst in. I spotted her boyfriend Michael Lorn standing in the hallway, uncertain

"Cake." I said (I think)

She looked at me and jumped in my arms hugging me tightly; I ignored the pain and hugged her tight. She backed up and started to talk fast, her lips moved rapidly. I looked at her dumbfounded. Completely oblivious to what she was saying. She smiled brightly and I smiled back.

The doctor watching the encounter with a frown he turned to cake and pulled her to the doorway. I watched as he talked to her and her face slowly fell, until it was desolate and she seemed close to sobbing. I managed to read her last few words because she elongated them in what seemed like a yell.

"Fionna can't live without hearing!" I knew that was right translation.

A wave of depression hit me. The last time I heard my sister's voice was two years and two months ago and we were in a heated argument. I felt a single tear slide down my face almost immediately cake was next to me she was always stealthy like a cat, the only person able to scare the living daylights out of me.

I saw tears streaming down her face and I could only guess she was sobbing. I wiped the tears away and gave her a shaky smile, showing her I was fine even though deep down I was dying. How could I be deaf? What had I done to deserve to never hear again? I sighed but then I felt the buzzing of a phone and cake looked down and grabbed a cell out of her skinny jeans.

I watched her read it and due to her reaction I knew it wasn't good.

She turned and snatched up the paper the doctor was using and wrote on the paper.

It read, "Fionna, some things came up I will be back as soon as possible. I love you baby keep your chin up."

I looked up and nodded.

"I love you cake." I said, I knew my speech must have been garbled and strange but I was deaf I couldn't help it.

She left closing the door behind her, the only person left was the doctor.

I picked up the paper and wrote my own message.

"Are you busy?" I showed it to him. And he took my pencil.

"No, it was supposed to be quitting time for me ten minutes ago" it said.

I gestured for him to come close and he did. I patted the mattress; an invitation to sit. He did.

I turned to him before hooking my arms around his muscular but lanky build ignoring the pain and stuffed my head in his shoulder, I started to sob. I hoped he didn't mind I was using him for my personal pillow of pity.

I cried for a long time and the whole time he patted my back and petted my blonde hair. I passed out exhausted from everything I had just gone through.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke I was still in the hospital bed. The doctor was gone and I frowned a little dismayed, he was nice I liked him. I stretched wishing I could hear the popping of my joints. I was already feeling bitter without hearing, living in a world of silence sucked.

The door opened and I hoped for the doctor but instead a smiling peppy nurse came in. chirping happily by the look of her face. I watched as she picked up the chart that stated my current predicament. She scanned the sheet her lips still moving rapidly. Then she stopped and looked at my expression, a mix of anger sadness and a mix of disappointment.

Her cheeks flushed and I had to smile a little. I offered her the pad of paper along with a pen. She quickly scribbled a note.

"I am so sorry dear."

I nodded and made a signal to say 'it's alright'.

She scribbled again on the sheet.

"You can leave tomorrow we just need you overnight for observation."

I nodded.

"Do you know sign language?" she wrote

An old memory snagged my attention. When I was a child me and cake would have to go to church, we weren't allowed to talk and cake, unable to deal with the boring monotone of the preist got the brilliant idea of learning the language. I was still rough around the edges but nothing I couldn't work through.

I nodded

"good." She scribbled

I smiled and nodded.

"The man you ran into is here he wants to talk to you is that all right?"

I nodded and she then left. It wasn't two minutes when the man walked in; he was tall but not as tall as the doctor. He had bags under his eyes but that was the only thing that seemed wrong with him.

Lucky

I was filled with spite at this man but then it drained away, he wasn't planning on ruining my hearing or the stiches that bonded my wounds closed, it was as much as his fault as mine it had been accident and nothing could be done about what is happening now.

He looked at me before bursting into tears, he was sobbing. He kneeled by my bed and it seemed as if he was asking for forgiveness.

He looked up at me expectantly.

I reached to the pad of paper and flipped to a new sheet for a new conversation.

"The crash made me deaf." I wrote

He took a moment to read before crying again harder this time. I felt awkward but patted the top of his head.

I did my best to form the words, knowing they came out weird or garbled.

"It's alright, don't sweat it."

He looked at me disgusted.

I read his lips because he seemed to egg each letter on elongating them like cake did.

"How. Can. You. Think. Like. That. You . Are. Now. Worthless."

He stomped out as if insulted, I was pissed literally I think I could kill him.

I just sighed; the same nurse came in and injected me with some sort of gunk. I immediately became drowsy and drifted off.

When I woke I knew it was dark outside, I got up and noticed I had been unhooked from all those wires and machines. I stepped out of my bed a little wobbly and reached out to a table to keep my balance. Standing there for a second I took a step and was happy to find I was quite sturdy. I walked out of my room glad to be out of the dreary walls and the same nothingness of my hearing.

Exiting the room I was surprised an alarm didn't go off. I trotted down the brightly lit halls, doctors and nurses rushed pass me not paying any attention to the patient wandering the halls. I continued in a slight daze, it was weird watching people's lips move so fast with weird flapping motions, their face so serious as the talked. It could be humorous but I didn't find it funny at all.

I kept walking in a haze, running my hand down the side of the wall, feeling the white brick and it's imperfect little dents. I memorized each nurse that walked by, they all seemed to be dressed the same, in a nurse smock, usually blue with white sneakers and slacks. I continued down the hall, looking into rooms

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I see the doctor standing there, I smile and he smiles back. He guides me to my room and set me on the bed. Can you sign? He writes on a errant piece of paper.

I nod

"I think you can be discharged I will set some things up for you."

I nod

"stay in you room okay."

I nod

"whats your name?" I sign

"Marshall lee, just Marshall will work though."

I nod

He got up and left.

I got up from my bed and sat by the window in a chair. I curled up on the chair and sighed staring at the snow drifting from the sky.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Marshall, I smiled I must have drifted off in the chair.

"you can leave now." I nod before getting up

He gave me a pile of clothes that was on my bed.

I nodded before going to the bathroom to change.

In my arms I held all the junk and dropped it on the floor. I had a long sleeved shirt that was blue and some jeans along with slip-ons I had worn when I crashed. I walked out and ran into Marshall.

I signed sorry and then got up.

I walked away from Marshall but not before stealing a glance at him, he was hot, like super cute.

I walked up to the nurses' station and signed out then walked out.

I could call a taxi or something I had some money on me and my car was totaled.

I hailed a taxi and drove home feeling weird without noise.


End file.
